A medida que pasa el tiempo
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Decir adiós nunca es fácil, pero siempre es inevitable, quizás debiéramos acostumbrarnos a eso.


Disclaimer: los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**A medida que pasa el tiempo**

¿Sabes, Sakura? a medida que pasa el tiempo nos damos cuenta de que nada es para siempre, y cuando los sueños se marchitan solo queda el dulce recuerdo de los tiempos felices. Esos recuerdos que te asaltan a la media noche cuando no puedes dormir por ninguna razón en especial, esos que están llenos de alegría y orgullo, pero que en ese momento no hacen más que sacar lágrimas y hacerte llorar hasta que el cansancio es más y finalmente cedes al sueño.

_Y es que nada es para siempre._

No hay frase más mediocre para confirmar el ineludible adiós que viene con la separación y no hay frase más cruelmente cierta cuando ya no hay más nada que detenga los muros de la inestable realidad que te abraza fría con el manto de la desolación.

La melancolía que llega a alojarse en tu pecho cuando te diste cuenta que los monstruos no son ilusión, que uno pasó en tu mundo desde el principio pero el delirio de la fantasía utópica no te dejó ver que una criatura de pesadilla crecía y se desarrollaba mientras sonreías enajenada de lo que sucedía en la retorcida mente de quien fuese poco más que un compañero.

A medida que pasa el tiempo te das cuenta de que siempre pudiste haber hecho más, pero por cualquier excusa simplemente no lo hiciste, no lo sacaste del abismo en que por su cuenta entró siguiendo el falso brillo de la gloria, tentado por un camino más fácil, guiado por su propio instinto y quizás alguna mala jugada del destino. Pero ni siquiera lo viste, no pudiste ver que la sombra se distanciaba desde el principio, solo al final, cuando ya tocaba la orilla del peñasco justo segundos antes de saltar y no supiste otra forma de pedirle que se quedara más que con el llanto dramático, no supiste cómo hacer para ayudar a esa alma perdida que terminó por entregarse a la oscuridad de la demencia.

_No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes._

No es novedad, todos han usado esa frase hasta el cansancio para denotar la estupidez que conlleva el dar por seguro algo que consideremos nuestro. Todos la hemos usado por falta de creatividad para inventar nuevas palabras que denoten la frustración de sentir como escapa el único rayo de luz que nos quedaba en el alma.

Porque formamos lazos, porque nos gustase o no al principio hubo odio pero terminó todo como uno solo, porque aunque fueran desconocidos aprendieron que cada diferencia solo hacía notar lo mucho que se complementaba el equipo para ser uno sin dejar de ser cada quien personas distintas, porque estaban juntos, porque cuando peleaban era porque sabían que terminarían bien, porque compartieron sueños bajo el mismo cielo sin las intenciones de arruinar lo que tenían con algo más que una camaradería que se intensificó aunque nunca lo reconocieron.

A medida que pasa el tiempo es cuando el peso del dolor cae sobre nosotros como una absurda realidad que se ríe a carcajadas de lo patéticos que podemos llegar a ser al tener un amago de fe y esperanza ilusa en las personas que consideramos parte de nosotros y estas se desvanecen como si de simples sombras se trataran, cuando quieres pedir a gritos que se queden pero las palabras se ocultan cobardes detrás de un nudo en la garganta, y finalmente no dijiste nada, al menos nada que lograra convencerlos de quedarse.

_Porque llegara el día que nuestras vidas, tomen caminos separados._

Y al fin llegó, cada uno tomó una vida distinta sin decir nada porque así deben ser las cosas. Cada quien escogió su suerte. Cada quien hizo lo que quiso con el golpe que la vida dio. Cada quien trató de olvidar colmándose la mente de otras cosas, fingiendo que nada había pasado y esperando que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo sepultando la memoria.

Pero es cansado esperar, es cansado saber que los lazos siguen por más que uno se aleje y las noches se vuelven una tortura de recuerdos. Por eso es tan difícil seguir con el día a día, porque los lazos tensados duelen más que cuando se les corta.

A medida que pasa el tiempo serás admirado, respetado y temido, de alguna manera tendrás todo lo que de una u otra forma soñaste cuando recién acariciabas la fantasía de ser alguien en la tierna edad de la ilusión de niño. Pero ahora que ya no es una ilusión y estás parada con la edad y la experiencia a cuestas por los años, es que te das cuenta de que no se siente lo que esperabas, porque ya no están a tu lado, porque el destino les escogió rumbos distintos.

Ya no hay risas, no hay comentarios triviales, no hay peleas por nada, no hay nada.

A medida que pasa el tiempo te das cuenta que muchas personas entrarán y saldrán de tu vida, que amarás y serás amado y que nunca vas a estar solo si permites que la gente a la que le importas se acerquen no tanto a ver como estas, sino simplemente estar ahí, dejando que el silencio explique todo lo que sucede, que tu legado no morirá si lo pasas a los jóvenes que buscan algo más de la vida que la monotonía de lo mismo, así como sucedió contigo en otros tiempos. Pero también te vas a dar cuenta de que el primer lazo es el único verdadero y los demás solo tratarán de ocupar su lugar, algunos casi lo lograrán.

A medida que pasa el tiempo te das cuenta de que no puedes odiarles, que no puedes reclamarles nada porque pese a todo fueron amigos y siempre se tendrán a ustedes como única forma de salir a flote, porque solo juntos las memorias vuelven a ser felices y la sonrisa puede volver en plenamente. Porque nunca pudiste atarlos a ti, por ser amigos no esclavos, y decidan lo que decidan, uno siempre estará ahí para ellos, aunque ya no haya nada más que hacer, solo quedarnos reviviendo el pasado.

Uno en la boca del infierno que escogió apenas lanzando una frívola mirada a lo que hay más allá y no quiso tomar, el otro en el deseo firme de mantener juntos cuando menos la reminiscencia y los retazos de cada uno queriendo unirlos de alguna manera, y por supuesto el medio que solo deja que el colapso de su alma no afecte demasiado a más gente de la que ya está involucrada.

Y mientras los trozos de sueños se caen, no hay más sufrimiento, no hay más ese adiós que los separó una vez. Están las figuras de cada uno dándose la espalda, sin darse cuenta, aún atadas por ese lazo que nunca consiguieron cortar.

¿Sabes, Sakura? no hablo de ti, pero a medida que pase el tiempo te darás cuenta que las historias se repiten y el lazo entre ustedes jamás se romperá por más que uno lo desee.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Mi versión del 14 de Febrero y lo que es una amistad._

_n.n'_

_¡Qué romántica soy! ¿no?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
